Date Movie lure
by smexygrey
Summary: Luke and Reid go to the movies together for  the first time.  one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own none of the characters only wish I did

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Lure

Summary: Luke and Reid go to the movies together for the first time.

Note: Sorry my cuz is busy to correct my grammar so sorry about my grammar. Thank you. Enjoy!

Young blond man came waltzing into the Snyder's house. Closing the door he stood in the living room. "I got tickets for A-team" Luke said with a big smile on his face waving tickets in the air. Reid looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Okay" He said plainly looking at him.

"It start's in the next half an hour" Luke added still smug. Reid looked at him with an expression as to where this was going. "We're going" Luke said.

"I'm not interested" He said and continues to read the newspaper. Luke let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to his boyfriend on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Reid, we haven't went anywhere for the whole weekend"

"Some of us have a job that requires nine to six hours at work and late night shifts" He replied nonchalantly.

"It's just one movie"

"What the hell is 'A-team' anyways?"

Brows furrowed, "hmm, I think it's suppose to be an action movie" he studies the ticket for abit, reading the name of the show "I heard it's pretty good" he smiled again.

"Ugh" Reid all he said still reading.

"We keep saying we're going to watch a movie and we haven't since we've been together" Luke stated and folded his arms with the tickets in hand.

"Yea but I only did it to be civil and to get into your pants" looked at Luke then back at his paper. "I wasn't really interested to see some stupid movie" He added reading again when Luke rip the paper from in front of him and threw it on the other side of the room.

"We're going, I made the extra effort of getting them for us so we're going "Luke said and grab his arm.

"Hey!" He said as if to protest as younger man dragged him through the door.

They arrived at Oak Cinema. It resembles a house but on a larger scale that was twice the size of any house in the community. It was located in the middle of the town and was the only cinema in Oakdale.

"There are only two theaters, why am I not surprised" he said sarcastically and Luke just gave him a look as they walk to the confectionary section.

"What do you want to eat?" Reid made a funny face responding no and Luke order a soda, raisin candy and chips then head to the theater.

As they entered, Reid stood there abit looking around. The theater was bigger than he had expected. Lights were dim and the seats were aligned in descending order with small lights on the floor that lit the walk way all the way to the back row.

"Look, it's not even full" Luke said referring to the handful of people that were peppered among the front and middle row in the theater. They climbed the steps and went to the very back of the theater. Walking all the way to the middle of the back row and sat down, as the screen started showing commercials.

Reid sat there impatiently, as the commercials and movie previews rolled "to think the movie would just start already, and stop promoting these nonsensical things, ugh"

"Well, they have to advertise to get people interested "

"I know that." He looked at him "what makes these investors think people came to the movies to see commercials"

"You're acting like a grouchy old man"

"I am a grouchy old man" He said matter-factly.

Luke took the straw in his mouth and Reid watched him keenly as it slip between his lips, pursed those luscious pink lips together as he sucked through the straw.

Leaning closer "We could have dinner… and a movie" hooking a finger in the top of Luke's shirt and looking in when Luke slaps his hand away. "Stop"

"That's why I bought snacks" The blonde said waving them in his boyfriend's face.

"But I don't want snacks" Reid said in a childish tone and repeated the same move and Luke slaps his hand again.

"We're in a theatre, are you crazy"

"Why not" he said dazed studying the blonde profile as he moved closer to him "don't you know spontaneity is always the best where you _least_ expect to" Reid said in an alluring voice moving his face closer, inhaling the other man's scent. He always loves that cologne he wore.

"You've never done it in a theater before?" Reid asked plainly.

"er" Luke felt his cheeks were getting abit red. "Well…no"

"Here's a good opportunity to christen it as your first" Reid said putting a hand on Luke's leg and gave it a squeeze, having Luke's nerves shot and brushed his hand away. "And you have done it dozens of times huh" Luke looks at him.

"Hmm no, only twice" looking up as if to recall the incident "once in college and again with a guy that seem to find a particular interest in me" He said eyes still on Luke.

"Makes you an expert now, huh" Luke mocked and sips his soda.

"No" using his right hand and plays in Luke's hair. "Means I have and you haven't" eyes still on Luke and kiss him on his cheek, while Luke kept his focus straight, not paying him any attention.

"You know, I didn't buy these tickets to come here to have sex"

"Well it's a better than the movie" kissed the side of Luke's mouth when younger man pulled back "uhhuh" and put both hands on his lover's should and push him back in his seat. Reid laid back lazily in his seat as they sat there in silence waiting for the movie to beginning.

They sat through the beginning quietly. A little action here and there, few smart ass lines and cliché squad team or rather the "badass" highly professional soldiers that happens to be the only hope for recovering U.S documents or saving the country, ya-da, ya-da Reid thought.

Half way through the movie Reid was looking at the screen _'the scene showing some dark hair guy doing crunches shirtless in a tanning booth' _his mind was envision having Luke without his shirt doing those crunches, then wandered to the night before, sprawled out on his on the bed, sweating and wonderfully naked. Another scenario was having Luke on one of those seats bent over he thought and felt his dick getting hard in his jeans.

Reid took Luke's hand and moved it the front of his jeans to his hardness which made Luke jumped abit in his seat and pulled his away quickly. "Oh my God. Reid!" He whispered.

"What, you act like you never felt it before" He teased then grab his hand again and Luke pulled from his grasp and point finger at him like he was scolding a child. "Stop it! I mean it Reid!" He whispered and continues to watch the movie.

He wasn't the least bit phased by what his lover had said. Reid eyes were on him and then he leaned in, nibbling on his neck and running his tongue up to his ears and down again. Luke was trying to focus on the screen. Luke exhale slowly trying to calm his nerve and concentrate but his mind was clouded by what his lover's tongue was doing to his neck, felt him bite the expose skin between his neck and shoulder. _'oh_ _god'_

"Reid-"

Reid covered his mouth with force, shutting him up, this time he wasn't taking no for an answer. Nipping on his lips felt Luke kissing back felt Reid hand move from his chest and made its way to the front of Luke's crotch it made him jumped again. "Someone's happy" Reid said in a perky tone and attack his mouth again but Luke broke it off.

"There are people in here!"

"So? No one's near the back row, they won't see us" lust in his voice and kissed him again running his hand up his chest and rubbing his fingers hard over blonde's left nipple through the shirt, Luke groan in his mouth. He wanted to put up a resistance, to stop him, but it was so damn good.

Suddenly Reid came out of his seat and was kneeling down in front of Luke, spreading his legs apart pulling at the front of his jeans. "Are you crazy! Someone's gonna see us!"He said Looking around wildly, trying to close his legs but Reid had his hands firm between his legs holding them apart. "If you keep nagging it's going to bring attention to us" he pointed out and Luke covered his face with hands couldn't believe he was about to do this.

Reid pulled at his jeans front. Unbutton and zipping down. Luke still had his face covered when he felt Reid's mouth cover his dick. He gasps, loudly. Quickly, looking around to see if anyone had heard him. He never felt a bad deed to feel this good. Brace himself as Reid aggressively jerked him forward wrapping his arms around both legs, pulling him in, sucking him.

He moaned and quickly covered his mouth, laying back into the chair with one arm still gripping the armrest for support. Reid's head bobs up and down quickly then at the tip swirling his tongue, sucking at the tip. "Ah! " He saw someone glanced around "Wow! Awe-sum movie right!" He said louder than expected with a nervous laugh and saw them turn their attention to the screen again. He sank back deeper in the seat, closed his eyes tight lost in pleasure and gripping the armrest till his knuckles turn white as Reid sucks him hard. He was near the edge, hearing the explosions coming from the screen, he couldn't hold on any longer. "oh god "He strongly whispered, grips Reid's hair, bit down on his lip hard as he spills out into Reid's mouth, and he swallowed, licking every drop of cum as he felt Luke become soft in his mouth. Luke didn't have time to recuperate.

Reid grabs his shirt collar and pulled him on the ground between the rows. Crushing his mouth on his, quickly unbuttoning his own jeans. Luke couldn't fight it anymore, he didn't care who saw them, so consume in lust, and Luke pulled down his jeans further to his knees, spreading his legs as far as he could, for Reid to enter. Reid spat on his fingers running his fingers over his hole then slid a finger in, then two and then three. He felt Reid plunge inside of him "ugh!" and bite down hard on his finger. Building up momentum, pumping harder and faster into Luke's ass. They were in an awkward position as Reid hovered over Luke, with one hand gripping the seatback and the other beside Luke's face, pushing him into the theater carpeted floor as he thrusts and Luke felt his dick getting hard again. Even with the cool air in the theater the heat that was accumulating between them was scorching. Panting heavy as the air felt stifled on the ground but Luke couldn't care less, he was in pure bliss. "Yes" Luke gasp as each thrust was strong, braced his self on the floor from moving and taking it all in. Reid felt Luke tighten around him and groan. Luke could hear his boyfriend heavy breathing on his neck as he fucks him.

The excitement coming from the screen intensified their own. The commotion and shouting blaring through the speakers had Luke nerves on the edge, yet thrilling, the anticipation; the risk of getting caught was exhilarating. "Luke-"Reid said in raspy voice telling Luke he was about to cum. fucking him harder and faster and then "uh!" Luke muffled his cry in the carpeted floor as he began to cum again and felt Reid's warm liquid spilling into his ass then slowly pulling out. Sweat running down Reid's forehead and for a second he stayed there. "You okay?"

"Yea," Luke said then reality hit him fast "we need to get out of here, now "Luke said pulling up his jeans quickly and so did Reid when suddenly a bright light was shining in their faces. "Oh shit" Luke cursed out loud, both froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"I cannot believe I did that!" Luke said loudly, face still red as cherry.

"I think it was, nice of them to let us finish before intruding" Reid said coolly and Luke punched him on his shoulder. "ow!"

"I messed up the floor!" Luke said in a low voice. "Well, they have something to remember us" Reid said and laugh, which Luke didn't find funny as he did.

"That was so embarrassing!" Luke was still red. "We almost got charged!"

"Good thing everyone knows everyone in this godforsaken town otherwise we would be"

"We're banned from the cinema, I hope you're happy"

Reid stood still as Luke walked in front of him and he grabs the end of his shirt and pulled him back.

"I didn't make you happy?" Reid said with lust in his eyes, "you know you liked it" he added and Luke felt his already red cheeks getting darker, thinking about the whole scenario again. Sometimes Reid clear cut honesty caught him off guard, made him felt like a teenager at times.

"Yes you did…" He said bashfully and Reid put his arms around his waist and Luke rested his arms on his lover's shoulders.

"Good" Reid said and peck him on the lips "next time we could try somewhere else you haven't 'christen'as yet"

Luke was about to answer when they saw Holden and Lily approaching them outside the cinema.

"Dad?... Mom?"

"Hey love birds, you guys just came from watching movie?" Lily said and smiled.

"Yup"

"What movie did you guys saw?" Holden asked

"Um, the A-team" Luke replied.

"How was it?"

"It was…" Luke was getting too flustered. "Awesome movie" Reid added and did a quick smile.

"You okay sweetie?" Lily asked her son.

"Yup"

"I just bought tickets for a show Ethan wants to see, thinking we could all go watch it later tomorrow "

"Oh….wow um "Luke stood there trying to gather the right respond to say.

"I have to work late tomorrow" Reid said and excuses himself and left Luke there with four pair of eyes on him waiting for a response.

"uh…. Er.. I mean uh…"

Reid just walked away laughing louder than he normally does. Luke quickly excuses himself and runs to catch up his boyfriend and got in their car and drove off.

Leaving Holden and Lily confused about what just happened.

Please leave a review. I hope it was good enough. Please tell me if the detail parts were good enough, as to I'm still learning how to write them and want to get better at it so a review would be great thanx!


End file.
